


Безусловная любовь

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: American Horror Story, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Omen (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Юмор, драма, кроссовер, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Люцифер не стал рассчитывать, что один ребенок сумеет правильно устроить апокалипсис, и завел нескольких детей.
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Безусловная любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: упоминание убийств, возможен ООС.

Люцифер посмотрел на себя в зеркало, поправил и без того идеальный узел галстука и остался доволен. В этом осенне-зимнем сезоне он носил внешность как у модного Бенедикта Камбербэтча. Только красивее. Сегодня у Люцифера был важный день: раз в году он проведывал своих отпрысков, проверял, как они себя чувствуют в приемных семьях, и, конечно, хотел понять, кто же оправдает его надежды. В свое время он, посмотрев фильм «Омен», решил, что не повторит ошибку своего кинематографического альтер эго и не станет рассчитывать, что один-единственный ребенок сделать все как нужно, потому обзавелся сразу несколькими детьми — для подстраховки, так сказать. 

Все его дети любили папочку и старались порадовать, чтобы он ими гордился. Но получалось это редко (да что там, практически никогда). Люцифер был перфекционистом. 

Вот, скажем, Адам Янг. В позапрошлом году заявил: 

— Как тебе новости? Слышал, инопланетяне прилетали? Так это я их позвал! А вот Атлантиду нашли, так это я устроил! А… 

Люцифер тогда тихо, но горько вздохнул: 

— Адам, в Чикаго живет твой старший брат Дэмиен. Он, когда ему было всего пять лет, сбросил с крыши свою гувернантку, а потом убил всю свою приемную семью. Это мой сын, кровь моя. А ты что? Атлантида, инопланетяне... Сколько можно в игрушки играть? Дал же бог такого сына… 

Адам покраснел и насупился. Конечно, ему было стыдно. Но отцовская любовь — она такая, не всегда сахарная. Иногда требует и строгости. 

Потом Люцифер проведал Майкла Лэнгдона.

— Ну что, ты все еще не уничтожил мир? — как бы вскользь спросил Люцифер у Майкла. — Н-да-а, дела... 

— Но, папа! — вскинулся Майкл. — Я взорвал всю планету! У меня получилось! Просто ведьмы повернули время вспять, но я-то все сделал верно. 

— И что, какая разница, что ты устроил, если несколько жалких ведьм смогли все вернуть обратно? — резонно заметил Люцифер. — Вот у меня в Тадфилде живет сын. Адам. Ему всего одиннадцать, а ты видел в газетах репортажи про инопланетян и Атлантиду? Это все он сделал. Большой талант, какая фантазия! Настоящий Антихрист. А ты! Глаза бы мои не смотрели. Дал же бог сына... 

Майкл закрыл лицо руками. Люцифер мог ему только посочувствовать, но спуску давать не собирался. 

А в прошлом году Адам встретил отца гордо: 

— Папа, я создал Кракена! Он утопил несколько кораблей! 

Люцифер на это сдержанно улыбнулся. 

— Несколько кораблей — это хорошо, сынок. Вижу, что стараешься, — сказал он и похлопал Адама по плечу. 

Адам покраснел от удовольствия. Решил, наверное, что смог — хоть на этот раз. Но Люцифер добавил: 

— Конечно, это не то же самое, что Майкл: он устроил целый ядерный апокалипсис. Правда, ведьмы сумели отмотать время назад, но он-то подошел к делу масштабно, стратег! Моя гордость. А ты... 

И Люцифер отправился в Чикаго к Дэмиену. 

— Видел тут твоего младшего брата, — невзначай сказал Люцифер, — он создал Кракена, утопил несколько кораблей. Несколько, представь! А ты что, смог убить только свою семью и какую-то гувернантку? 

— Я священника еще убил, — быстро добавил Дэмиен, — и брата вчера, и еще... 

— Ладно, ладно, — махнул рукой Люцифер, — понимаю. Для тебя и пара человек — уже успех. Не всем ведь дано топить корабли. Наградил же бог сыном… 

После таких вылазок Люцифер возвращался в ад и ходил там довольный. Кажется, даже немного сиял. И обычно Вельзевул спрашивала о делах наверху. 

— Отлично, — говорил Люцифер, — мои дети, как всегда, радуют. Моя гордость. Все до единого идеальны. Мое наследие, моя кровь. Они устроят отличный апокалипсис. 

Предвкушая приятные новости, Люцифер решил и сегодня начать с Тадфилда. Он ещё не знал: на этот раз его там ждал не только Адам. Все сыновья Люцифера, заочно ненавидевшие друг друга, созвонились — и встретились, чтобы набить друг другу физиономии. Но до драки дело не дошло. В конце концов, папа учил их быть стратегами, не действовать наобум. 

Трое юных Антихристов стояли вокруг пустого самодельного трона и сверлили друг друга взглядами. Этими их фамильными взглядами можно было убивать людей, но они-то простыми людьми не были. 

— Мне папа всегда говорил, что я позор семьи, — сказал Адам. — Говорил, что ты всегда лучше! 

— А мне говорил, что ты лучше, а я позор, — удивился Дэмиен. 

— А мне всегда вас двоих хвалил, а про меня говорил, что я неудачник, — сообщил Майкл. 

Именно в этот момент к ним и явился собственной персоной Люцифер. Все трое сыновей уставились на него в недоумении. 

— Да, я говорил вам, что горжусь другими своими сыновьями, — быстро сориентировавшись, сказал Люцифер. — Не мог же я сказать, что все мои дети — лузеры. На самом деле вы все — мой позор. 

Тут из-за ближайших кустов появилась компания Этих. Адам им, конечно, запрещал приходить, что возымело противоположный эффект. Пеппер посмотрела на сборище Антихристов-лузеров и обратилась к Люциферу: 

— А почему у вас одни только сыновья? Вы что, против феминизма? Я вот считаю, что девочка тоже может быть Антихристом, и еще получше, чем мальчики. 

Люцифер расплылся в улыбке: 

— Я рад, что ты затронула эту тему. Видишь фотографию? Это моя младшенькая, Делия. Мое солнышко, моя радость. Вот кто воссияет, вот кто сможет устроить апокалипсис. А на этих я махнул рукой и встречаюсь с ними только потому, что все-таки я им отец. Все-таки я их люблю, какими бы они ни были. Такая уж она, безусловная отцовская любовь. 

Антихристы смотрели на него очень внимательно, у Люцифера даже волосы на голове задымились. Он улыбнулся. Вот какими сильными выросли его дети! А нахваливал бы он их — так и остались бы неудачниками.


End file.
